


When Everything Sucks, Call Steve Rogers

by emma_dani



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blushing Steve Rogers, Cute, Disney Movies, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Missions, Nothing Hurts, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Shy Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Sweaters, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_dani/pseuds/emma_dani
Summary: When everyone is on their way back home from a mission, why not call Steve?





	When Everything Sucks, Call Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, hii. So this is my first fic I've ever written. Its not the best but i hope you like it :)

At this point in the mission, everyone just wanted to go home. They were dirty, tired, and overall just done with everything. Their Captain had to sit this mission out-with his many protest, of course-because of a broken bone that ended up not healing right so he was officially stuck at home.

"Why don't we just Skype Steve", Sam suggested. Everyone nodded their head so he pulled out his laptop. He pressed the 'call' button and it started ringing. A few seconds later, Steve picked up.

"Hey guys!" Steve's muffled voice called out, he was sitting in the common room at Stark Tower shoving candy into his mouth. He was wearing a sweatshirt that was three times to big on him-probably Thor's-and was waving at the laptop, hands covered by the long sleeves of the sweatshirt.

Everyone stared at him for a few seconds, having never seen their leader this dressed down before. They all had to admit, Steve looked fucking adorable. His hair was a mess and his cheeks were a nice rosy shade of pink. They all kind of just admired for a second.

"Hey doll," Bucky was the first one to speak up, everyone else following with murmured greetings. "How ya doing, ba-"

His thought was cut off by the microwave beeping. Steve picked up the laptop, carrying it with him to the kitchen, where he sat it down on the counter. Steve turned around and motioned him to keep talking.

"As he was saying, what are you doing?" Sam asked this time, still slightly distracted by how Steve looked.

"I'm making hot chocolate,” Steve replied,”How was the mission?”

Thor spoke up this time, “It was successful, Steven. But I do have one question.”

“Shoot.” Steve responded.

“Does that happen to be my sweatshirt you are wearing?” Thor asked.

Sam decided this was the right time to speak,”Yeah, dude. That sweatshirt looks like it swallow you whole.”

Steve blushed and stuttered out a protest. Everyone else just ‘awed’, which just made Steve blush harder. He turned around and went back to making his hot chocolate, hoping it would hide his blush from the others.

Bucky smirked at the others, mouthing ‘watch this’ to them.

“Hey, babydoll, you wearin’ those nice little lace panties I gotcha?” Everyone around him gaped.

“Buck!” Steve whined, burying his face into his hands. At this point Steve thought Bucky was trying to kill him. He hopped up on the counter opposite to the laptop, drinking his hot chocolate. 

When he was done, he hopped off the counter and bent down to reach something from a lower cabinet, seemingly forgetting that he did actually have the lace underwear on.

Everyone was gaping. The panties were a pastel light pink with little bows on the side. But what was worse(or better depending on who you ask), were the many hickeys scattered across his ass and thighs. Bucky looked scarily proud of himself.

“I’ve been scarred, holy mother of jesus.” Sam stated. Steve turned around, looking horrified.

“Well this is the most confusing boner I’ve ever had,” Tony confessed with a sigh,”And I’ve had some pretty confusing boners.”

Steve was blushing harder than any of them had ever seen him blush. “I just wanted to watch disney movies and drink hot chocolate.” Steve pouted, his bottom lip jut out and the saddest puppy dog eyes ever.

Bucky decided to have mercy on him,”Alright, doll, we’ll let you watch your movies,” Bucky smirked,” But don’t forget I’ll be back by tomorrow so you better keep them pretty panties on.”

“Daddy!” Steve whined before he could realize what he was saying. His eyes suddenly widened as he realized what he said. 

Natasha gives him a look and says,”Didn’t know you were into that kinda thing, Steven. But we’ll hang up and let you watch your movies.” She then presses the ‘end call’ button and the screen goes blank. “So James, Daddy kink, really?”

Bucky groaned but didn’t respond. They were never going to let that go.

After the call, all of their nights were a lot better.


End file.
